


within these white borders

by FireHeartAW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Switching, for that i am sorry?, i really wrote smut as a birthday gift, look this is a birthday gift, minor manga spoilers, shake it like a polaroid picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: “You didn’t use the camera,” Suga whispers against Daichi’s lips, kissing him gently.“Well, we can in the mor–,” Daichi starts, cut off again by Suga swallowing his words.“No, Daichi, I did say in my note that I’d make you tired, didn’t I?” Suga smirks against Daichi’s mouth, using his lithe muscles to flip him over on the bed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	within these white borders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticFriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Jenna!! I went into this with every intention of being not smutty yet here we are. 
> 
> I love you so much, you are such a light in my life and I hope you have a wonderful day. Thank you for always being there for me, screaming with me about 2D men, and being one of my best friends. 
> 
> Happy Birthday <3

Daichi turns the key in the lock to their shared apartment quietly, his shoulders blocking the light from the hallway as he pads inside gently. Just hours ago on the phone Suga had declared he was going to stay awake to greet him when he came home – his voice full of stubborn determination. But working Friday evenings as a cop meant late nights, the smell of alcohol, and tired muscles from a full week’s worth of work catching up to him. 

His eyes adjust to the dim lighting cascading through their window as muted moonlight filters across their apartment in lazy comfort. It bathes Suga in an ethereal glow as he sleeps soundly under their favorite knit throw, the top of the blanket just brushing the beauty mark on Suga’s face. Daichi sighs heavily, the sight alone enough to make him want to curl up with him on the couch, to let the week’s irritations melt away within his warmth. 

He hangs his keys on the hook by the door, the metal jingling softly through the quiet air. He watches as Suga stirs in his sleep, his toes starting to wiggle under the blanket. 

“Good evening, Kou,” Daichi whispers, walking over the carpet to the couch. Gently he plants a kiss to Suga’s forehead as his eyelids flutter awake. 

His voice comes out as soft as his silver hair, almost liquid like the moonlight. “Told you I’d stay awake,” he tries to sound enthusiastic, the sleep still hanging onto his words with it’s dark embrace.

“Mhmm, sure you did, Kou. Come on, let's get you to bed,” Daichi sighs, placing one arm under Suga’s legs and the other on his back. He lifts him with ease, smiling into those moonlit strands when Suga curls against his chest. 

“You smell gross, Dai,” he mumbles, voice lost within the fabric of his uniform. Daichi chuckles, the light reverberations in his chest causing Suga to bounce softly in his arms. 

“I know, thank you for reminding me,” he says, and Suga’s mouth curls up in response, ever the sassy man even when he’s tired. 

Daichi lays him gently in their bed and tucks him in with a kiss, whispering promises that he’ll join him soon. Suga slowly nods and burrows deeper under their comforter, night’s clutches pulling him back to sleep. 

On nights like these Daichi knows that Suga probably has a meal ready and waiting for him, sitting on the counter with a note full of love – or sometimes, lust. But based on the exhaustion that clung to him, he imagines tonight’s will be love. The meal will have to wait, the stench of alcohol and smoke lingering everywhere he walks – and he also doesn’t need Suga to keep telling him he smells. 

Turning on the shower he strips himself of his uniform, letting responsible Daichi fade away as the warm spray of the shower peppers his back. It’s a hint of the comfort he’ll have in bed soon with Suga, a little preview of the warmth he feels when Suga’s wrapped around him. 

As soon as he feels clean enough, the sticky residue and debris from party goers washed off his skin, he saunters into their kitchen – shirtless with just grey sweatpants to keep him covered. And as he thought, there’s a note waiting for him on the counter, little hearts drawn into every corner of the lined yellow post-it note. 

_Hello Handsome,_

_I bet you look really sexy right now._ Okay, maybe he was wrong; maybe the little minx sleeping soundly in the bedroom had other plans for tonight. 

_There’s dinner for you in the oven, hopefully the remaining warmth kept it hot enough. If not warm it in the microwave for 30 seconds ( ˘ ³˘)♥._

_But don’t keep me waiting long Dai – and you’re going to be the one who’s too tired once I’m done with you._

_Love your silver surfer (oh my god sorry this is terrible)  
Koushi_

Behind the note he sees the corners of a polaroid picture, the distinct white borders peeking out from behind the small piece of paper. 

Taking a deep breath he prepares himself, ready (not ready at all) for what Suga has given him – what hint of skin he’s chosen to show. Lifting the post-it, he audibly gasps, the photo whispering the lust into the room as he sees Suga on their shared couch, moonlight carving the delicious lines of hips, following his hand as it crawls under the elastic of his waistband. 

Daichi looks to the couch, his chest beginning to rise and fall with desire as he thinks about Suga doing this for him. Leaving him these little gifts ever since he bought him this camera. Sure, there are polaroids now on their entryway corkboard, pinned on for the world to see – but these, these are Daichi’s favorite, the ones he thinks about when he’s doing his patrols, the ones he wishes for on every late night he’s stuck working. And it’s like Suga always knows, is always aware of the best way to wake Daichi up – to get the exhaustion that clings to his body to evaporate, only to be replaced with desire. And Suga knows that it always works. 

Forgetting the meal in the oven completely, he steps loudly to their room – no longer nervous to wake Suga up, more so wanting to announce that he’s on the way to sate this hunger that Suga ignites in him. 

He knows Suga will berate him for not eating the food he prepared, but he doesn’t care; he’ll pay for that in the morning. 

Turning the door handle to their room he smirks, his body responding to the sight in front of him – warmth pooling in his veins. Suga is waiting for him, no longer curled under their comforter but fully exposed on top of their bed. And Daichi watches as Suga traces languid lines down his chest, his slender fingers dipping into the v of his hips – his mouth open and waiting, little moans escaping from his throat.

“I told you not to keep me waiting, Dai,” he whispers, hazel eyes burning behind the curtain of his slate-colored bangs. And Daichi gazes, standing still in the doorway, as Suga starts to stroke himself, precum dripping out onto his fingers slowly with every thrust of his hips up into his hands. 

“ _Daichi_ ,” he moans like a request, begging Daichi to come take him – devour him. But he waits till those eyes land on his again, waits till they squint with the smirk now on his lips. 

“Come here, Dai,” Suga calls, fingers outstretched and curling – asking Daichi to come closer, seeking his arms around his slender figure. 

And Daichi answers, climbing onto the bed and sliding his hands across Suga’s dewy skin, gripping into the curves of his waist, pulling Suga onto his thighs. He bites at Suga’s ear, relishing in the way Suga leans into him, shivering in response at the way he grips harder into Daichi’s spine. 

“Take these off, Dai. I want to feel you against me,” he whispers against Daichi’s jaw, licking down his neck. 

“Mmm, good, you smell so good now,” Suga chuckles, biting gently at the space between Daichi’s shoulder and neck.

He lifts Suga off of him, placing him back on the bed forcefully, smirking at the hint of a smile on Suga’s lips as he starts to get more aggressive. He takes his pants and boxers off somewhat gracefully, distracted watching Suga pull open their bedside drawer and grab blindly as he watches Daichi too – pulling out lube, some condoms, and the polaroid camera. 

Daichi melts at the sight, heat racing down his spine and into his nerve endings. The camera sits like a beacon on their bed, begging Daichi to photograph every beautiful angle of Suga as he sits in wait. But he knows what Suga wants, and he’s not one to let Suga sit impatient. 

Daichi runs his hands along the inside of Suga’s thighs, fingers pressing into the muscle deeper as he gets closer to Suga’s leaking cock, the skin turning dark with want. Suga’s body twitches in response, each curve of Daichi’s fingers seeming to send a shockwave through his spine all the way up to his mouth as breathless sighs fall from his lips. Daichi wants to taste each and every one. He spreads his thighs wider, pushing Suga’s legs open more, asking silently for Suga to hold on. 

Leaning his chest over Suga’s body he lets their cocks slide against each other, each of them moaning at the friction as Suga wraps his legs around Daichi, pulling him closer – begging for more. Daichi cups Suga’s face with a rough, calloused hand, bringing his mouth to Suga’s pink lips. He sucks on the lower lip, pulling with teeth to get him to open up. And sighing into him Suga licks up into Daichi’s mouth, rolling his tongue over Daichi’s, sending waves of cresting pleasure through his spine.

Reaching over to the side with his free hand, Daichi finds the familiar bottle of lube, flipping open the cap as he continues to to taste Suga – the sound of the lid opening eliciting a moan from the man under him, the knowledge of what's to come causing him to roll his hips against Daichi more. 

Leaning back on his calves, he releases Suga back down onto the bed, groaning at the clawed grip Suga has on his thighs from their lack of friction. Daichi warms the lube up between his fingers, spreading his legs even further as he slides down on the bed, Suga’s heels now pushing against his shoulder blades. 

“Dai, _please_ ,” Suga whines, his body shaking with pleasure against Daichi’s skin. And Daichi loves to give Suga what he wants, so he does. 

Daichi licks up the shaft of Suga’s cock, taking him fully in his mouth from tip to base – choking lightly when it hits the back of his throat, the precum sliding down as Suga’s hips buck up into him. He brings his lubed fingers to Suga’s entrance, circling the rim as he feels Suga tense up at the sensation and pushing in when he feels Suga’s legs relax on his back. 

Daichi continues to suck on his cock, licking at the slit as he opens Suga up, slipping a second finger in when Suga’s moans grow louder. Just as he’s about to put in a third, he sees a flash behind his eyelids and looking back up to Suga he sees the polaroid in his hand – the new photo coming out of the top as it’s printed. 

And if Suga is of sound enough mind to do that, then he’s not doing good enough. He slips the third finger in, scissoring to open him up more, lifting his mouth off his cock as he sits back up, wanting to see Suga fall apart just from his fingers. Suga whimpers at the loss of Daichi’s lips on his cock, glaring at him with lust as he arches more into Daichi’s hand.

He watches Suga grab one of the condoms by their side, tearing it open between his teeth as he reaches down and strokes Daichi’s cock. He follows those deft fingers as they roll the condom on, trembling at how Suga’s fingertips graze his shaft lightly on the way down. Suga pours some lube in his hand, coating Daichi’s throbbing cock as he looks up to him with a smirk. 

Daichi chuckles. “You’re such a tease, Kou,” but he smiles at the thought of how he fell in love with this flirt of a man so many years ago – loving how nothing has changed even now.

He lifts Suga up onto his lap, letting him collapse onto his chest before he pushes in. But Suga is impatient, and he rolls his hips down, little breathy moans coming out of him as he takes Daichi fully. Suga leans back, letting his chest hang in the space behind him, trusting – always trusting – that Daichi will be there to hold onto him. Daichi starts to reach for the camera, wanting this moment to be permanently remembered, but then Suga moans something that sounds like his name as he rolls his hips faster against Daichi’s. And Daichi forgets the camera completely; he wants more of that sound, more of his name coming out in honeyed moans. So he thrusts up in time with Suga’s hips, their skin slapping against each other echoing through their bedroom, their speed increasing as Daichi starts to feel Suga tighten around him. 

Daichi licks at Suga’s nipple, curling his tongue around it as Suga starts to tremble. 

“Dai, mm gonna,” he exhales. 

“Go ahead, Kou,” Daichi sighs into Suga’s chest. He leans back and watches as the moonlight seems to drip down Suga’s collarbone, enhancing every angle of Suga’s beautiful body. 

And then Suga’s breath starts to come out faster, his chest rising and falling with every thrust as he grips Daichi tighter. A stream of cum flows out of him with a broken moan, landing on Daichi’s chest. 

And Daichi follows, thrusting into him harder as his own orgasm takes over, his nerves burning with pleasure as he cums into Suga. 

They hold each other close, their breathing returning to normal as their bodies shiver with aftershocks of pleasure against the cold of their room. 

“Koushi, that was–,” Daichi mumbles, pulling Suga closer, resting his head on Suga’s shoulder.

“Mhmm, it was, but,” Suga debates.

“But?” Daichi questions, his brow furrowing as he pulls back from Suga, looking into those smoldering hazel eyes. 

“You didn’t use the camera,” Suga whispers against Daichi’s lips, kissing him gently. 

“Well, we can in the mor–,” Daichi starts, cut off again by Suga swallowing his words.

“No, Daichi, I did say in my note that I’d make you tired, didn’t I?” Suga smirks against Daichi’s mouth, using his lithe muscles to flip him over on the bed. 

Daichi looks up to him, watching as Suga slowly grabs the camera – peering out from behind it’s viewfinder as he takes a photo of the mess they’ve made.

“It’s my turn now, Daichi,” Suga whispers. 

So they spend the rest of the night falling into each other, moaning each other’s names into the quiet corners of their room, snapping photos every chance they can. And when they wake up in the morning to a bed full of polaroid photos, the images pull on their desires, begging them to come together again.

And they do; by the light of the weekend sun, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh my dear [best friend, chaotic friendly, amazing lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly), I hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing for your OTP and I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> I hope you have the most wonderful day, you deserve it so much. Thank you for being my friend, my 'Samu, and for being you. You're a light not only in my life but in everyone's in the discord as well. ILY!!
> 
> Big shoutout to [my everything bagel Deenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormydeen), thank you for betaing this for me <3


End file.
